


【卜岳】游泳课

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】游泳课

越在乎的人 越小心安抚 反而连一个吻也留不住

“他会发现，他不会发现，他会发现，他不会发现…”

“卜凡凡你干嘛呢？洗个菜还念叨什么呢？白菜都给你揪秃了。”李振洋突然出现在厨房，吓得卜凡手里的白菜叶掉了一地，手忙脚乱地收拾了起来。

“你你你你怎么又在家里隐身老岳都说了不许在家里隐身你又吓人！”卜凡梗着脖子粗着嗓子。

“你这么大声干嘛呢？我看你是做贼心虚，说吧，发现什么呢？”李振洋抱着手倚着墙横眉冷对。

“没有！你出去！我做饭呢！小弟！来把你洋哥带走！不然没饭吃了！”卜凡探出身子冲楼上吼，如愿收获了巴小飞李英超。

“李振洋你又干啥呢！”李英超在厨房里带起了一阵风，把卜凡刚捡好的一地白菜叶子又弄翻了。

“那个，凡弟弟，你先收拾着啊，我们不打扰你了，嗯，做饭辛苦，加油。”李振洋看大个子慢慢弓下身，自知不妙地拖着小弟蹑手蹑脚地往后退。

“李振洋！李英超！”卜凡蹲在地上看着满地菜叶子和逐渐透明的李振洋发出了悲愤的哀鸣，伸长脖子如天鹅之死。

“一个个，帮不上忙，碍手碍脚，还搞破坏。”卜凡嘟嘟囔囔地低头把叶子们一片片往篮子里砸，嫩生生的菜叶上水珠亮晶晶的，偶尔溅到他脸上，很快又干了，剩下那点曾经潮湿的皮肤有些紧绷的痒。

“对呀，一个个，帮不上忙，还搞破坏，只有我们凡子最乖了。”温热的手掌突然覆盖上他的后脖子，吓得卜凡一哆嗦，差点又把刚投进篮筐的绿油油们掉满地，还好岳明辉眼疾手快扶住了。

“老岳，你咋来了？”卜凡问，那只手在他后颈上安抚地揉来揉去，他突然就不生闷气了，有点想煮顿满汉全席。

“嗨，这不是你们楼下动静太大了嘛，他俩又把屏蔽器关了是吧？”岳明辉拉着卜凡站起来：“给哥哥说说，委屈什么呢？”

“我洗半天菜他俩给我打翻了！还跑了！两个人都在家里用能力！扣他们钱！李振洋还偷听我说话！”卜凡噼里啪啦地告状，嘴唇翘得高高的，能挂俩油瓶。

“行啊，等等扣他们钱去，”岳明辉笑眯眯地拍拍他：“偷听你说什么呀？”

小加特林突然哑火，低头拨了拨叶子们：“没，没啥…”随后又警惕地一抬脑袋：“你没偷看吧！你干嘛摸我脖子！你不许偷看！你放下！”

“没没没，”岳明辉举手投降：“没偷看你想什么，你别怕，哥哥这不是哄你嘛！”

“好吧，”卜凡又撅起了嘴，说不出那你接着摸吧这样的话，气鼓鼓把哥哥往外推：“你出去，你是不是又熬夜看情报了？你看你黑眼圈，你睡会儿，这才十一点呢，我这少说还半小时，你睡会儿，等等吃饭了叫你，快去。”

“哎哎怎么还撵人啊？真不用我帮你？”岳明辉扭着身子问。

“不用不用，谁要你帮倒忙，你快点睡觉去！”卜凡把他往外一推，刷拉一下拉上了厨房推拉门，听见岳明辉在门口犹豫了会儿，乖乖走远上楼去了。

他关上了门，卜凡也叹了口气。

怎么会这样呢？好想要啊！可是万一被发现了怎么办呢？

回想起他们刚进单位那会儿，虽然说是住在一起吧，但四个人都不熟，两个成熟男性率先建立了友谊，整天勾肩搭背挤眉弄眼说出去走一根不？两个弟弟则老老实实坐了一周办公室，既不知道自己身上发生了什么事，也不知道这个带食堂、发雾霾补贴、中午还能架个小床午睡、但是偏偏要签保密条例的单位到底是怎么回事。

等到某天秦姐终于出差回来了，跟他们开见面会，啰啰嗦嗦讲了一大通单位的使命目标、服务对象、规章制度，然后煞有介事地跟他们分析他们四个人都是怎么个说法。

“比如说小岳，小岳的情况你们现在都了解了，小岳比较成熟稳重，见过世面，平时爱琢磨事情，沟通能力也比较强，所以这个觉醒之后，自然而然就会往这方面靠，就读心，懂吧？很好理解的。”

他们四个在桌子后面乖乖点头，老岳附和：“秦姐说得对，是这么个道理。”

“那再比如说弟弟，”秦姐来了兴致，决定逐一分析：“小弟的特点是什么？青春期。青春期的特点是什么呢？动荡！急速变化，一天一个样，往前冲冲冲，所以这个速度异能的觉醒也是顺理成章的，是不是？”

李振洋举手提问了：“不是，姐，一天一个样，那为什么不是内什么变形，为什么是瞬移？就那个魔形女，是不是？小弟，你说你要整个人蓝蓝的是不是也挺好玩的？”

被拆台的秦姐气得一拍桌子：“李振洋！就你问题多！我看你就是天天鬼鬼祟祟所以才觉醒的隐身！”

李振洋大呼委屈：“我只是个害羞的孩子！希望能在人群中掩饰自己耀眼的光芒！”

李振洋话音刚落就发现会议室突然出现了各种各样的小虫子，一时吓得透明，房间里查无此人，只听得见他的哇啦啦的尖叫。

“那我是什么原因觉醒的消除记忆呢？”秦姐忙着放虫吓李振洋，一时是没有把讲课继续下去的可能了。卜凡贴在会议室墙壁上，看着笑得花枝乱颤的岳明辉和李英超，忧郁地自言自语。

“为了让你更勇敢吧。”岳明辉突然回头说了一声。

“蛤？”卜凡看着眼前还不太熟的哥哥忙里偷闲从大笑里装正经。

“如果别人不记得，或者，你自己不记得，那你就会更有勇气尝试乱七八糟的事情嘛。”岳明辉说着，露出了小虎牙：“至少换成我的话，我就天天偷小洋衣服穿，然后让他彻底忘了自己曾经拥有。”

他真可爱！像个弟弟一样！卜凡心想，全然不顾这个哥哥下一秒就转回身子，眼疾手快从空中抓了两只知了，眼睛滴溜溜转着酝酿干坏事。

也许那就是一段暗恋的开始，在心里埋下一颗小虎牙，被训练时的关怀、失败后的开导、胜利时的拥抱和无时不刻的联机游戏共同浇灌，最终长成了一颗水灵灵的白菜，白菜风姿绰约，白菜迎风招展，白菜呼之欲出，可惜猪就是不来拱它。

勇敢，勇敢，变得勇敢，卜凡又叹了口气，心里又生出委屈，凭什么该是他勇敢呢？

岳明辉不是会读心吗？凭什么不是他先看出来？也许偶然地、或者是故意地，就像平时那样，就像刚才他手搭上来那样，放在脖子上，够了吧？够多了吧？他平时审讯也只需要手指点一点别人的呀，他的手盖在脖子上那么多呢？多得已经要让脸皮子烧起来了，他怎么就没读出来呢？他怎么就没有读出来“我喜欢你岳明辉”呢？

他真的有那么乖吗？他不是也会偷偷看李振洋把那条皮带藏哪了吗？他上次还趁小弟睡觉检查他有没有暗恋的女孩呢！怎么到了他这就这么正经！装！就是装模作样！人五人六！

但万一他已经看出来怎么办呢？

卜凡又又叹了口气，如果老岳早就读出来了，那么就是他故意装傻，也许他没那个意思，就是，带个弟弟玩呗，他还整天搂着小弟睡觉呢！就是另一个弟弟呗！手把手教怎么打球也没别的意思，就是校队学长又好为人师了，亲亲弟弟也没什么，只是因为副忙内犯错了眼泪掉不停…是吧？

你究竟有几个好弟弟，为何每个弟弟都那么宝贝？

怎么装得那么像呢？他怎么做到的，这么坦然，笑着伸出手，捏捏他的脖子，问他：“咋啦凡砸？”他说出这话的时候脑子里想的是什么呢？

不行不行不行，这么想下去实在太尴尬了，尴尬得他恨不得现场劈个叉来缓解氛围。

其实他要真的能确定岳明辉是在装傻就好了，他就能脑了他，消除记忆很快的，就像白菜下锅，刺啦一声，蔫啦！熟透咯！拜拜嘞您！

但是吧，消除记忆这个事情，哎，就是…

卜凡又又又叹了口气，可见是岳明辉说错了，他一点也没因此变得勇敢，也许这就是秦姐对他放心的原因，他总是犹豫太多了。  
也不是不行，但是会不会顺带着消除了别的记忆呢？比如说半夜睡不着一块儿散步的那段，还有一起分雪碧的那段，还有上次老岳边喝药边扶着他跑毒…唉，其实也没有那么不熟练，但就是，哎呀，就是，不太好，是吧？不好，还是不要冒犯了别人吧？还是算了吧。

可是好想要啊！

卜凡的脑子里又开始浮现出岳明辉薄薄的嘴唇和尖尖的小虎牙，像海浪与礁石一样，充满人生大道理的词句在柔软的粉色浪花间翻涌，撞上突起的洁白岩石，溅起一点水花似的笑容，泛着沫的浪闪着珍珠的亮光。

哥哥！你笑得打泡泡啦！

喝口海水吧！即使它们如此苦涩，即使白菜下一秒就要因此枯萎，喝口海水吧！还是要喝口海水。

卜凡不再叹气，哼着曲儿开始炒菜。

勇敢，勇敢，变得勇敢，如果失败了就脑他！毕竟，如果别人不记得，那你就会更有勇气尝试乱七八糟的事情嘛。

“哦诶呼呢？”小李英超嘴里塞满了饭，东张西望找不到人。

“你咽下去再说话！”李振洋受不了了，边瞪李英超边对一脸困惑的卜凡做同声翻译：“他说他岳叔呢？”

“哦，老岳睡着呢。”卜凡示意李振洋把锅垫拿上来，放好汤锅后摘了围裙：“你们先吃，我上去叫。”

李振洋装模作样把盘子拨了拨：“那你快点啊，给你留着菜。”

卜凡一个转身就听到大李对小李窃窃私语：“快快快快手慢无。”

“嘻嘻”筷子还停在大虾上的李英超对猛然回头的卜凡露出了天真可爱的笑。

“算了，你们爱吃多少吃多少吧，给老岳留点就成。”卜凡懒得计较，径直上了楼。

“你不是很快吗？你给他放回去啊！怎么给抓个正着！”李振洋批评弟弟。

“不是，”李英超露出了一点困惑的表情：“谁又把屏蔽器开起来了？”

“嗯？我试试。”李振洋伸出了五指，发现它们果然没有像想象中那样与空气融为一体。

“哎？估计是老岳，这个老岳，真没劲。”李振洋骂骂咧咧。

“那我去关了它？”李英超咬着筷子问。

“没事，先吃饭，吃完再说。”李振洋又夹了只大虾给他。

卜凡推门进去的时候卧室帘子拉得密密的，但正午阳光强烈，还是顽强地透过布料洒在床上，岳明辉平躺着，一手搭在耳朵边，一只脚不安分地露出被子。

虽然知道下一秒就要叫醒他，卜凡还是忍不住帮他把被子扯好盖到了脚上，床上的人波澜不惊，并没有因为这点儿失而复得的温暖表现出任何清醒的迹象。这种安稳让卜凡有机会走到他床边，轻轻蹲下。  
岳明辉睡得很深，大概是疲惫远比黑眼圈暗示的还要厚重，他的睫毛依然平稳地笼罩着睡意，像栖息在花枝上的蝴蝶一样沉默。

卜凡盯着岳明辉的唇，心里有一点点骚动，也许这就是个好的时机？哥哥还没醒，那么，或许，应该没有关系？  
骚动飞快被爱意和沉默发酵成欲望，他开始觉得非此不可，为什么不呢？刚刚下了决心要勇敢一点不是吗？我们都还有退路不是吗？

卜凡缓缓凑近床上的哥哥，屏住呼吸生怕那灼热的空气惊醒自己的睡美人，轻轻地，他像小鸟似的先啄了一下，那个地方如他想象中的那样柔软，仿佛还带着黏性，所以在他仔细思考之前他的身体又不由自主地凑了上去。

是不是有点甜？是草莓的味道吗？也许哥哥睡前吃了小弟的糖？或者是他自己吃的？记不清楚啦！怎么会这么甜这么软呢？

舌尖轻轻滑过汁水饱满的唇瓣，探进松松的牙关之间，它们一颗颗排列整齐，除了那一颗！他的宝贝！洁白的礁石，尖利的剑锋，刺破指尖的纺锤，越是迷人则越是危险，越是危险却又越是迷人，平日里显露的时刻它已叫他神魂颠倒，此时更有致命魅力。于是他理所应当地去接近，嗯，它被懒洋洋的舌守护着，要纠缠一会儿，先嬉戏，互相触摸与爱抚，然后带着一点猝不及防地接近，渐渐它也不再推拒，它尝起来可比想象中圆滑多了！

卜凡听见岳明辉哼哼唧唧的声音，有只手落到了他脖子上，他也不知道哥哥是要接受他还是要推开他还是欲拒还迎，毕竟他在这只手用力之前就跳开了。

他咬着唇惊慌失措地看着哥哥的朦胧的神情逐渐变得清明，好像突然明白发生什么一样怔怔地看着他，眉头慢慢蹙起来，摆出一种让他不知如何解读的表情。

完蛋了，卜凡心里只有这一个念头，他不能让这一切发生，不行。

所以他在哥哥开口之前果断伸出手托住他的脑袋，像他无数次为单位同事打扫战场时做的那样，用大拇指轻抚着哥哥的太阳穴，用故作深沉的播音腔调念念有词：“哥哥你太累了睡着了…我来叫你起床…你刚刚醒来…你感觉非常累…还想接着睡下去…”

他如愿以偿地看到困倦又慢慢爬上岳明辉的脸，小蝴蝶扇动着翅膀陷入沉默，他托着哥哥的脑袋让他滑进被窝，呼吸声音渐渐平稳。

卜凡盯着睡着的岳明辉看了很久，然后才伸出手轻轻揉了揉他的耳朵：“老岳，起来了，吃饭了。”

岳明辉又在被子里嘟嘟囔囔说我不起我不起，把头缩在被子堆里滚来滚去，卜凡挖宝藏似的把他从被子筒里挖出来，看到哥哥一张脸闷得红扑扑的。

脸红红的哥哥顶着乱糟糟的头发对他笑，眼神清澈坦然：“凡子，咱中午吃啥呀？”

毫无征兆的，卜凡的眼泪突然止不住地往下流。

岳明辉手忙脚乱地把他搂在怀里，边给他擦眼泪边拍他，嘴里哎哟我天哎哟我天乱喊，只听见弟弟哭得一抽一抽的，T恤湿漉漉贴在胸前，大高个在他怀里缩成小小一团，嘴里念念有词，仔细一听是咬牙切齿地骂自己：“没用！哭什么！做贼心虚！”

岳明辉乐了，拍拍他：“哭什么呢大宝贝，什么做贼心虚？”

“哥哥…”卜凡眼眶红红的，畏畏缩缩地开口，像只小爪子试探：“对不起哥哥，你你你赶紧想想，没忘了什么吧？”

“嗯？我该忘了什么？忘了我这弟弟哭得稀里哗啦的？”岳明辉笑着反问他。

殊不料卜凡因此哭得更凶了，大颗眼泪连成串儿地往下落，哭得眼睛鼻子皱在一块，连看都不敢抬头看，低眉丧眼地冲着岳明辉下巴道歉：“对不起哥哥！我也不想这样的…我我我就是…你别生气你别生气！”

“我要气什么呢？”岳明辉看他这样，左看右看不知从哪下手，最后无可奈何地捏捏他耳朵：“你说，保证不生气。”

卜凡小心翼翼掀起点眼皮子看他，岳明辉心领神会摸了摸他软软的头发，鼓励他江夏区。

“就…就刚才…我消了你一段记忆。”卜凡活像冬眠后刚钻出地洞的小动物，一双眼忧心忡忡地在岳明辉脸上扫来扫去，鼻尖红彤彤地抽抽。

“嗯，为什么呢？”岳明辉腾出手从床边抽了张纸递给他：“擦擦，得亏你哥今天不裸睡，不然得糊一胸鼻涕。”

卜凡哼了一声，随即又意识到自己还在认错，心虚地一缩肩膀，但转瞬看到岳明辉嬉皮笑脸的，确实没点生气的样子，因此轻松了不少。

“因为我刚才亲你了！”他突然理不直气也壮：“谁让你睡得那么沉！我进来了你也没反应！我我我…我就亲下去了！谁让我喜欢你！”

“嚯，”岳明辉给小动物撞得人仰马翻：“挺厉害啊！”

卜凡一听又泄气了，缩着脸，从余光里看着岳明辉，闪闪躲躲，紧紧抓着岳明辉的一点儿承诺当救命稻草：“你不生气吧？你说了不生气的…”

“行吧，不气，”岳明辉把弟弟脑袋掰正了：“有来有往啊，我跟你说个事儿，你也不许生气。”

“嗯？”卜凡不明所以地看着哥哥漂亮的眼睛直视着自己，想也不想便傻乎乎地点头。

“刚才我睡觉前又把屏蔽器开了你知道吧？”岳明辉说：“你肯定不知道，你这大傻子，你没脑成，我这记忆还在呢。”

“啊？”卜凡惊呆了：“你你你你你！”

“对呀！”岳明辉摇头晃脑得意洋洋：“我都记着呢，比如说…”

他突然凑近，在唇齿完全接触前轻轻说：“比如你有多喜欢我的虎牙…”

涨潮啦！卜凡在陷入床垫之前迷迷糊糊地想，大浪兜头打来，感觉好像…还不错？

喝口海水吧！海边的孩子本就该会游泳！


End file.
